fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke Steel
Zeke Steel (ジークスチール Suchīru Jīku) or just Steel, is the tenth Shadow Hunter leader of the Shadow Hunters. He is the one who in the "Present Day", pulled the thing called "God" down to Earth, declaring that he will no longer be the lowest but the highest among all things. Appearance Zeke is a tall pale man with medium length spiky orange hair, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also has three piercings on each wrist, at least one on his upper wrist and some just under his neck. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey ring that bore a ancient word for "God". He wears a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar and also wears a black necklace. Zeke's fingernails are painted red same with his toenails. Personality Zeke is known to be a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He is also cold and believes that everyone around him are nothing but tools to be used as part of his plans to acquire God and Gods powers. His thirst for power seems to be the only thing more important to him than anyting else. Zeke has also stated that he feels no hatred or condescending feelings towards humans. He confesses to Natsu Dragneel that he merely sees humans as nothing more than stepping stones for himself, explaining his outright indifference towards them. His personality was through the claim that he felt neither hope or despair, and that the only thing he needed were power. Afterwards, he had gotten to the point where he believed that the human heart was a useless thing and that because of its existence, mistakes and the eventual despair were created. Zeke has no feelings toward the Shadow Hunters. Just as the race of humans, he has no hatred or condescending feelings towards humans and only cares to gain more power then anything. As he mentioned unless there is a "thing" that is a greater value of power..... Zeke also has a view of a true peace of which he says only himslef out of all humans have seen, a peace which resides in the actions of surrendering to the thing known as "God" and being rid of fear and pain. As a strong believer in this concept of his view, Zeke has sacrificed his own imagination altogether, amounting to fearless recklessness. In other words to get rid of all of his emotions to become stronger in power. Beyond this "rule" that he set for himself and saying that for the good of mankind, all humans must (not should) to follow this view. He also believes that mankind's greatest weakness is their ability to imagine answers to questions that seem to only amount to a frightening answer, when in actuality, the answers are not very frightening at all, and that the only thing that makes them appear so terrifying is the human's imagination running away with them. History Zeke was born in Alexser off the border of Slangen Sands outside of Fiore on Year X432. When only four years old, Zeke's town was plunder by North Noirs bandits leaving him and his town completely demolished. He was then capture and brought to Gala Mountain as a slave. As a youth slave for six years, he was soon one of the one hundred and fourth slave of a renowned slaveholder mage in Gala Mountain. He became the personal assistant for the mage and though content in his lowly position, without freedom, any knowledge of the world, the youth's life would change dramatically in his mid-teen years when his master chose him for a experiment which involved taking the young man's eyes. When claming to Zeke about getting a new type of magic power which could make peace to the world, the mage forced Zeke to give up his eyes to him but he refused and the uncaring slaveholder strapped him to a table, taking his eyes away. Zeke was left on the table to die however Synopsis Shadow Hunters arc Zeke appears in the Fifth Shadow Council as they discuss the Fifth Warfare of the Shadows. He spoke out giving an idea, plan on how to deal with the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu and his friends from getting the Void Reverse. Fuma disagreed with this idea and explained to Zeke that Natsu has gain a new ability which not even himslef could figure out. Both started to argue but Zane stopped Zeke from talking, explaining that Fuma was right about one thing that Natsu has gained a new ability but could not control it do to his position he was currently in. Masaaki pointed out to the council that one with an unknown ability like Natsu could mean disaster to the organization and him personally would keep a eye on him for the time being. Zeke said nothing then left. He never came back or joined in the Fifth Warfare of the Shadows. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Zeke generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Zeke has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Zeke's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Zeke assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Zeke wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Zeke places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Zeke crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Zeke bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Zeke to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake.This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oracion Seis. *'Heavenly Beams': A spell in which Zeke releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. *'Heavenly Blast': A spell in which Zeke closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. *'Heaven Palm': A spell in which Zeke grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *'Heaven Breakdown': A spell in which Zeke swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Heavenly Arrows': A spell in which Zeke swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): Which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Zeke's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. *'Teleportation': Zeke is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Zeke's body once more. *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Zeke can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. *'Dark Écriture: Fear' (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto his target, Zeke instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage. *'Dark Écriture: Suffering' (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto his target, Zeke causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. *'Dark Écriture: Death' (闇の文字・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death. *'Dark Écriture: Wings' (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Zeke attains a pair of rune-composed wings. **'Flight': Through the use of such wings, Zeke becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability. **'Enhanced Speed': Zeke's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks. **'Dark Écriture: Destruction' (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Zeke rushes towards his opponent, sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Zeke is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so. Bind Snake (拘束の蛇 Kōsoku no Hebi): This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows Zeke to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at each end. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A type of Magic which grants Zeke to control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Zeke is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Zeke increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Zeke to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, even powerful, physically strong Mages. Fall can also affect Magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground. *'Black Hole' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): Zeke extends his arms forwards before himself and before closing his palms together. This prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up. *'Gravity Push': Employing his gravitational powers, Zeke can push objects or people away from him with great blunt force. *'Gravity Grasp': Zeke lifts the target in the air through the use of his Magic and increases the gravity around the target, causing them to go through excruciating pain. Abyss Break (煉獄砕破 アビスブレイク Abisu Bureiku): An extremely powerful spell which employs the four main elements to attack the opponent. Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): Reflector is Zeke's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings.' ' *'Distort Blade': By twisting the air, Zeke is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. *'Distort Shield': Zeke's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Zeke initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Zeke himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors. *'Illusions': By refracting light, Zeke is capable of generating visual illusions. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. *'Invisibility': Zeke refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Possession Magic: Zeke conjures a ghost like entity, which consumes the users mind and corrupts their thoughts. Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage